The present technology relates to a transmission and processing technology of image data involved in displaying of a picked up image or a rendered image.
A game is known wherein an image of part of the body of a user such as the head is picked up by a video camera and a predetermined region such as an eye, a mouth, or a hand is extracted and then the extracted region is replaced with a different image and displayed in this state on a display unit (refer, for example, to European Patent Application Publication No. 0999518). Also a user interface system is known wherein a movement of a mouth or a hand imaged by a video camera is received as an operation instruction of an application. A technology for picking up an image of the actual world and displaying a virtual world reacting with the movement in the actual world or performing some information processing is utilized in a wide field from a small-sized portable terminal to leisure facilities irrespective of the scale.